Into the Ocean
by Ilyanna
Summary: Uma coleção de mini fics de Percy Jackson, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de 100 Palavras.
1. Olhos

**Into the Ocean**

Uma coleção de drabbles de Percy Jackson & The Olympians, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de Cem Palavras.

* * *

**Palavra:** Olhos

**Personagens/Casal:** Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson

**Categoria: **Geral

**Spoilers: **O Ladrão de Raios

**Palavras:** 286

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Se fossem meus, não estaria chovendo.

* * *

Os Olhos de seu Pai

Havia sido uma longa noite e o raiar do sol não fez com que as coisas ficassem mais fáceis. Ele não parava de chorar. Eu o alimentei, cantei para ele, tentei até mesmo colocá-lo em frente à TV mesmo sabendo que ele era muito pequeno para prestar atenção. Nada parecia capaz de fazer Percy parar de chorar. Eu estava exausta e sem ideias.

Era impossível não pensar_ nele_. Impossível não pensar em como tudo era culpa dele, que ele deveria estar aqui, considerando os séculos de experiência que ele tinha em ser pai. Suspirei enquanto balançava Percy de um lado para o outro. Culpar Poseidon não me ajudava em nada. O que mais importava era nosso filho,_ meu _filho, e como mantê-lo seguro. Mas principalmente, eu tinha que descobrir como fazer com que ele dormisse.

Sem pensar, comecei a cantarolar uma das músicas de A Pequena Sereia. Devo ter feito isso por estar pensando _nele _e em como ele se divertiu quando eu perguntei se o palácio dele no fundo do mar era parecido com o do filme. Lentamente Percy abriu seus olhos. Não parou de chorar, mas ele olhou diretamente para mim com seus grandes olhos verde-mar. Os olhos de seu pai. De repente eu sabia o que fazer e me senti uma grande idiota por não ter pensado nisso antes. Eu o levei até o banheiro e preparei a banheira. Assim que a água tocou nele, Percy se acalmou. O mantive lá o máximo possível, esperando que ele não começasse a chorar novamente quando saísse. Ele não chorou. O coloquei gentilmente em seu berço e ele sorriu para mim antes de fechar seus olhos verde-mar. Os olhos de seu pai.


	2. Feliz Apenas em Dançar

**Into the Ocean**

Uma coleção de_ mini fics _de Percy Jackson, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de Cem Palavras.

* * *

**Palavra:** Dança

**Personagens/Casal:** Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chaser

**Categoria: **Geral, Romance

**Spoilers: **A Maldição do Titã

**Palavras:** 355

**N/A:** Agradecimentos especiais à querida Lucy H. por não me mandar ficar quieta enquanto ela trabalhava. Ah sim, e aos Beatles.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos do Riordan, eu só tô brincando.

* * *

Feliz Apenas em Dançar

Eu estava procurando por Percy há algum tempo. A última vez que o vi ele estava conversando com Apollo e tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Eu tinha certeza que Apollo estava oferecendo algo que ele preferia não fazer. Sorri antes que conseguisse evitar.

"Percy!"

O que vi em seguida, no entanto, tirou o sorriso do meu rosto imediatamente: Percy estava conversando com Athena, minha mãe.

"Oh... mãe!" foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Ela pareceu ter terminado a conversa porque disse que nos deixaria sozinhos. Perguntei ao Percy se ela estava sendo difícil e ele disse que não. Estava mentindo, obviamente. Eu o estudei decidindo se eu deveria forçar o que minha mãe queria, mas então vi a mecha cinza no cabelo dele e me lembrei do que ele passou para poder me salvar. Eu não deveria tornar as coisas difíceis pra ele agora. Toquei a mecha dele que combinava com a minha e perguntei, com a voz mais suave que consegui, o que ele queria me dizer antes. Ele pareceu um pouco confuso mas disse que me devia uma dança.

Tentei não sorrir muito abertamente, mas foi difícil. Quando finalmente decidi que era seguro falar sem que minha voz saísse afetada, eu disse ao Cabeça de Alga que tudo bem. Ele pegou em minha mão e me levou até a pista de dança. Eu estava pronta pra que ele começasse a chacoalhar os braços como um maníaco ouvindo hip-hop ou algo assim, mas ele me surpreendeu ao pegar na minha cintura e segurar minha mão, como eu havia feito em Westover Hall. Ele também estava ouvindo à uma música lenta e meu coração acelerou, com esperança e medo. Eu tentei não pensar na Profecia. Tentei não pensar em quantas vezes eu quase tinha o perdido, em como eu ainda podia perdê-lo e em como ele não era meu para que eu o perdesse. Mas ao me aproximar mais de seu corpo e ajeitar minha cabeça em seu ombro (o que foi difícil, visto que sou mais alta que ele) nada disso importava mais. Eu estava feliz apenas em dançar com ele.


End file.
